


always forever

by Pinksmashmint



Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF
Genre: Aliens, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Army, Alternate Universe - War, Angst, Army, Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Guns, I tried my best, Kisses, M/M, Medical, Sad, Soldiers, Training, War, enjoy this, iwaoi - Freeform, stay together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:14:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25670413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinksmashmint/pseuds/Pinksmashmint
Summary: it’s Hajime’s 18th Birthday.“whatever it is, you and me, we can do this and I will help you!" Oikawa smiled and came closer and leaned in."I need to join the army."a fanfic about how things can change but they do it together.go into the armytrain a lotand make lots of friends:))
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Kudos: 3





	always forever

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey!   
> I hope you enjoy this first chapter i really tried my best on it! sorry if my grammar is like very very bad but its not my native language so:(  
> the first chapter is a little sadder than the next ones i promise but i WILL put a lot of angst in there

It was the 10th of June.  
Iwaizumi his birthday.  
his 18th birthday.  
The sky was grey and the clouds were low. The day begon with a misty morning and a freezing cold breeze. It was weirdly cold because its supposed to be getting warmer.  
This shitty weather wasn't going to stop a determined Oikawa Tooru.  
He Ran from his house all the way to Hajime's in the icecold morning at 7 a clock.  
school began at 8 and Oikawa wanted to surprise his best friend.  
He clicked the doorbell twice and prepared a big smile on his face.  
the door opened.  
A grumpy face with messy hair and half open eyes met Oikawa's

"IWA CHAN!" Oikawa yelled far to loud. "I came all the way here to be with you on your birthday old man!" 

"Shush! its early and my sister is sleeping.. be quiet will ya?" Iwaizumi said with a strict voice but was smiling slightly. "and thanks, fir coming over that is." he ruffled oikawa's hair with his right hand and closed the door.

"feel old yet? There are soooo many benefits!" Oikawa stretched and smirked.

"Benefits hah?" Hsjime asked while packing his lunch for school

"You can buy alcohol and go to parties and watch..Porn?" Oikawa explained exciting.  
Hajime snickered at that.

"I baked you this cake by the way, its with two aliens on it with a heart, very cute AND very well made because like i said, i baked it myself!" Oikawa said with his high pitched but smooth voice while racing his chin a bit.

"Thanks for baking such a marvelous cake, shittykawa." Hajime grinned and took a small peek in Oikawa's backpack

"Lets eat it with the team shall we?"

"Its your cake."

"Its your birthday."

"hm" Hajime nodded and threw his bag over his shoulder.

"Whats wrong iwa chan?" Oikawa touched his shoulder and stared into his eyes

"Its just..well, my parents always told me theres a tradition in the Iwaizumi family and im a bit nervous about it, thats all." Hajime's voice was husky and full of different emotions.

"Its going to be okay!" Oikawa tried to comfort Hajime but it didn't really work that much.

"easy for you to say!" he suddenly snapped but calmed down immediately.

"Well if its not okay.. we'll figure it out! Together, like always!" He smiled. and walked outside.  
'he smiled, With the most stunning smile ever seen' Hajime thought. 

Oikawa thought about this tradition while they walked to school. 'Why does Iwaizumi worry so much? its his birthday, if this tradition would be bad they wouldn't do it on his birthday, right?!' 

"Are you cold?"

Oikawa lost this thought immediately when Iwaizumi spoke.

"Aw so nice that iwa chan is worrying about me!" he spoke Dramatic as ever.

"Never mind! I take it all back. I hope you freeze to death!" Iwaizumi smirked and gave Oikawa a little nudge.

"Rude, Iwa chan!" And gave a small nudge back and smiled again.  
'Oh, that smile! its gorgeous! Like a smile of an angel.' Hajime thought and found himself smiling just thinking about oikawa's smile.

»»

they arrived at school and went to their classes.  
Hajime started with Math and Oikawa with History.  
Hajime's pocket vibrated and he took his phone out of it only to see a text of the great king: Oikawa Tooru:

Trashkawa: Iwaa chaaannn im bored( ˊ̱˂˃ˋ̱ )

Iwa-Chan cutiepie: so?

Trashkawa: entertain me ಠ_ಠ

Iwa-Chan cutiepie: nehh i dont feel like it

Trashkawa: no cake for you then!  
(^_−)−☆

Iwa-Chan cutiepie: good. I dont want to eat your alien porn cake

Trashkawa: Pardon me! its aliens with a heart!  
See ya at practice 

Iwa-Chan cutiepie: bye

»»

Practice was fun, exhausting but fun.

"Team! Its Iwaizumi's birthday and i made cake and we are going to eat it!"  
Oikawa said with a shit eating grin on his face.

"We don't really have a choice do we, cap?" Hanamaki asked mocking and came closer to see the cake.  
"This really is the most ugly cake i ever saw in my entire life!" He studied the cake and smirked at the annoyed face of Oikawa.

"Mean, Makki!" Oikawa huffed!

What are those green thingies?" matsukawa asked and pointed at the green smudges.

"Aliens! Those are alien matsun! Y'all are blind." Oikawa sighed and divides the cake in pieces.

"Here ya go birthdayboy!" He said and handed a puece to Iwaizumi.

"It tastes weird but good! thanks." Kunimi said.

"Yeah it tastes..nice." Hajime agreed

they all ate the cake and made some dumb jokes about how ugly the cake was but how great it tasted.

"The cake is just like Oikawa just the other way around, good looking and a shit personality!" Hajime had said and everyone couldn't stop themselves from laughing.

"You should make a cakes for weddings! Matsukawa laughed.

"Well matsun! Maybe. I. Will." Oikawa huffed again and turned around.  
"luckily my iwa chan loves my cake!"

"What cake?" Hanamaki shrugged and snickered. 

"Talking about my ass now Makki?!" Oikawa smirked and tilted his chin

"What ass?" Kunimi murmured.

"EXCUSE YOU! UH RUDE!" Oikawa yelled and turned around to look at his own ass.

"The cake really was a pain to look at but i liked the taste.. a bit." Kyoutani murmured grumpy.

"You should frown less! otherwise you end up like a grumpy mess like iwa chan here!" Oikawa teased and touched iwaizumi brows.  
"Yahaba! you too!" He yelled.

"Well better than ending up like you!" Yahaba yelled back

"Archh mean!" Oikawa screeched out. And Walked towards Yahaba.

"I mean.. Breaking all those girls hearts." Yahaba grumbeled

Hanamaki threw himself in the conversation and said: "He is right! you are a bit of a slut." He grinned.

"uh?! Rude?!" Oikawa gasped.  
"I just don't really want to be with them forever you know? With great beauty comes great responsibility." He smirked and made his fingers in a V-pose.  
"The hard life of the grand king!"

Hajime snorted 

"The grand king with no ass!" matsukawa yelled and Hanamaki grinned at that.

"Stop Ass shaming me!" Oikawa whined and leaned close to Hajime

They laughed some more after that and sang for Hajime and took showers and went home.

Oikawa and Hajime walked back home.

"Wanna watch a movie?" Oikawa asked smiling at the ground while they walked.

"Sure, what movie?" Hajime stared at Oikawa while Oikawa just stared at the ground, his hair bouncing with every step he made.

"The faculty! its about highschool, but with aliens." Oikawa explained. His eyes light up every time he talks about aliens.

"Hm okay sure lets do it." Hajime grinned and they walked to Iwaizumi's house.

They arrived at Iwaizumi's house.  
He opened the door and the house smelled delicious.

"Im home!" Iwaizumi said. He threw his keyes on a wooden table and took Oikawa's jacket and his own and hang them on the coat rack.

"Hello boys." His mom greeted them with a welcoming smile while cooking.  
"Staying for the night, Tooru?" 

"If i'm welcome then sure." He smiled and bowed. 

"Always tooru kun." She smiled once more and focused on the cooking again

'He is always do well behaved to my parents, kinda cute.' Hajime thought and smiled to himself.

"wheres yusa chan?" Hajime asked about his little sister.

his mom shrugged and then she said "Uh She has a sleepover at her friends house." His mom answered.  
"And your dad will come home in a bit, after dinner we have to talk." Her face expression was proud but very serious and it made Hajime shiver a bit

"Im home!" A low rough but warm voice said. The voice came from the hallway.

"I know i said it very very early this morning on 12 a clock but happy birthday son!" He yelled when he stepped into the living room.  
The Iwaizumi's celebrate their birthday always on 00:00, its their little tradition.

"Thanks dad." Hajime smiled warm and nodded. 

Hajime's dad walked further in the room and greeted tooru and kissed his wife on the cheek.

"Food is ready!"

»»

They ate little potatoes with medium rare steak and some vegetables.

"Tooru," Hajime's dad spoke.  
"Can you please leave the table for a minute and go to Hajime's room? We need to discuss something with our son." He smiled a bit and waited for Oikawa's answer.

"Sure!" He winked at Hajime who cringed a bit by that and he brings his plate to the counter and leaves the room.

"Hajime," His mom began and her voice shaked a bit and it made Hajime nervous.  
"Every boy, like your father himself when he was younger has to do something on their 18th birthday."

'Oh no,' He thought. ' i have to leave the house and live by myself?! or shit I need to marry someone..Do i have to quit volleybal?!'

"W-what do i have to do?" He asked without really noticing he asked. The words just escaped his throat.

"Well your mother and I.. Not only us but also the whole family thinks you are ready on your 18th birthday to join.. to join the army. Every young man in our family did this..And Yo-"  
Hajime's dad got cut off by a panicking voice of Hajime.

"No."

"What 'No'?" His dad's voice was demanding and rough.

"Im not going to join the army."

"You will! I did it and so will you son!" He started to yell and hajime's mom touched his shoulder to calm him a bit down.

"Oh fuck off!" Hajime yelled.  
"You can't fucking make me!"

"Language, Hajime." His mom corrected him.

"Are you okay with this?! I could die!" Hajime yelled, voice full of emotion and helpless cries.

"I.. could... die." he spoke again, more quiet and ge calmed down.

"Im sorry son. But we already counted you in. You have to do test and a physical training, plus a combat training. You will pass those and you will serve the army well, I know you will." His Dad sounds proud and very determined and it creeps Hajime the hell out.

"And if i fail?" Hajime asked with a strong tone.

"I will give you up as a son if you fail on purpose." The seriousness made Hajime shiver. 

"This isn't fair! Why why do i have to do this?!" Hajime sounded so desperate.

"its just because..your great great grandfather made a mistake.. and made a deal and a whole contract that every male in our family needs to be in the army for at least a few years and.."

His dad said some other stuff too but Hajime couldn't hear it, he was scared and freaked out. He couldn't hear anything underneath the stress and his mom's sobs and his dad serious speaking tone.

"I-im going to Tooru." He left the table and closed the door with a loud hitting noise.

"Heyy Iwa chan~" Oikawa singsonged and grinned.  
"I already started your laptop and made everything cozy for us so yea-are you okay?" his voice went from enthusiasm to concern. He looked Hajime in his eyes and gave him a tight hug.  
"Want to talk about it?" he asked with a soft quiet voice.

"No. Well not yet, after the movie. You already saw this movie right?" Hajime asked to change the subject.

"uhuh," Oikawa nodded and took hajime to the bed and covered himself and Hajime with soft pillows and blankets And hit the play button.

the movie is pretty old but not like old old and its about this guy named casey. Hes a bit of a nerd and he finds this parasite alien thingy that climbs in people their ears and controls them.  
and some highschool people who arent possesed by the alien try to save their school.  
(Its a real film by the way!)

they finished the movie and Oikawa laughed about the face expression Hajime made every time there was a jump scare.  
They talked a bit more and after while they decided to watch the maze runner.

After a while Hajime hears Soft breathing in his neck. Oikawa leaned with his head on Hajime's shoulder, sleeping. Isong his Shoulder as a pillow. The sight was adorable. Oikawa turned a bit in his sleep and his hair itched Hajime's neck.

He checked his phone:

00:23  
11 June

he opened whatsapp.  
1 message.  
dad:  
22:03: Hajime, check this link. All the information about the tests and the training times are in it. You will start pretty soon. I believe in you.

And then he broke down.  
thick tears rolling on his cheeks down to his chin and drop on his lap.  
The tears kept rolling and Hajime bit his lips to stay quiet.  
His eyes became puffy and red and tears kept coming down.  
Oikawa twisted in his sleep and Hajime  
dried his tears as fast as he could.

"hmm h-hey." Oikawa whispered while stretching a bit.

"Morning." Hahime said as casual as possible. Tooru yawned at that.

"Gonna tell me whats wrong now?" Oikawa's voice was surprisingly soft.

"y-yeah i will."

Tooru stood op and stretched some more. Hajime looked at his phone again and opened the link his father send him.  
His ASVAB test was next week and he wanted to cry again but he held himself strong and looked at Tooru again.

"whatever it is, you and me, we can do this and I will help you!" Oikawa smiled and came closer and leaned in.

"I need to join the army."

**Author's Note:**

> thankyou for reading!
> 
> hope you like the first chapter!  
> oh and the movie the faculty is one of my favorite films please watch it  
> ☆〜（ゝ。∂）


End file.
